Black and Blue
by JefuBlah
Summary: Conan Edogawa solves what seems to be an ordinary case, until he meets a certain someone...
1. Chapter 1: Conan's Encounter

Conan solves another ordinary case on another ordinary day...until he meets a certain someone.

My first fanfic, so enjoy! :D

* * *

Chapter One

Conan Edogawa and Ran Mouri sat in the living room, enjoying Saturday Night Live and not listening to Yoko Okino for once when the program was cut short.

"We now bring to you the breaking news in the city." A young female reporter announced.

"WHAT!?" Conan exclaimed. "B-b-but I wanted to watch the parody debate between Mitt Romney and Obama! IT'S NOT FAIR!" Conan wailed. Ran glared at him.

"Why are you even watching SNL anyways?" Ran asked. Conan turned his attention back to the T.V.

"The motive behind the murder is still unclear, and police have not yet decided on a list of suspects." The female announcer stated.

"The wha-wha-wha-WHAAAT!?" Ran exclaimed. _Now look, _Conan thought. _You made me miss out on something important. _At that moment Detective Kogoro Mouri ran out of his room, shouting into his cell phone.

"Yes Inspector Megure, I'll be there right away! Just leave it to the legendary Sleeping Kogoro!" Conan and Ran watched, dumbfounded as Kogoro dashed down the stairs. His head popped back in.

"You brats better stay out of it!" Kogoro yelled before taking off.

~XXX()XXX~

Kogoro inspected the crime scene presented before him- a young man at the age of 25 who was an aspiring author. Gathered around him include Inspector Megure, Officers Takagi and Miwako and a sneaky pair consisting of a teenage girl and a seven year old boy. Also in this group are the suspects of this case, his girlfriend, who lives in the apartment building down the street, his co-worker and friend, who recently visited, and his brother, who visited as well.

Inspector Megure briefed Kogoro with the suspect information and motives. His girlfriend, Eliza, had a bad breakup with him. His co-worker, Bobby, claimed that he stole many character and plot ideas from him, although Bobby claimed that it wasn't enough to call for murder. His brother was suspected to be going after the large inheritance that was in their grandfather's will, who is believed to be passing away soon.

"Let me get this straight," Kogoro said. "Yesterday, on Friday, you, Eliza, as his girlfriend, came home from a date, correct?"

"Ah, y-yes," She said, still unnerved by the murder of her boyfriend. "But-But I didn't kill him!"

"Um, I never said anything of that sort," Kogoro said bluntly. "Anyways, you later had an argument with him, left and walked back to your own apartment, right?"

"Yes," Eliza responded, "But I didn't do anything to him!"

Kogoro ignored her. "Next, we have Bobby, who used to work with the victim, correct?"

"Yes," Bobby said. "I came here this morning to ask him for the CD I had lent him. We talked for a while afterwards, but I left at around 11:30"

"O.K.," Kogoro said, "Finally, his brother, Steve, who met with him at lunch, right?"

"Yes," his brother said. "We met at 12:30. Afterwards we went back to his apartment. I was visiting for a week-see, the suitcase is in my room here-and so we hung out for a while. I left at 5:00 to get some stuff at the bakery down the street. When I came back..."

"Yes," Inspector Megure said. "Officer Takagi, go check to make sure that these alibis are reliable,"

Conan walked over to the window and looked out. _That's weird, _Conan thought. _I can understand the trashcan being knocked over, but the way these things are spread out is too unnatural. There's even a slight trail..._

Conan walked over and began looking at the suspect's shoes. Then he walked back to the window and stared at the trashcan. _Just as I thought, _Conan thought. _It seems that revenge is a great enough emotion that one would be willing to hide in the trashcan for half a day. _

Suddenly, a black car rolled past the window. _Gin's Car!? _Conan thought. _No, that can't be it. The design is obviously not one of a very old-fashioned Porsche..._

Conan's close encounter with what he thought was his worst enemy scared him to the core. He stared at the car as it disappeared around the corner.

Little did he know that his whole world was about to be turned upside-down.

* * *

Well, that's the end of Chapter One. This is my first fanfic, so make honest reviews on my mistakes. :P

Next Chapter, new characters are introduced!


	2. Chapter 2: Black and Black

Chapter 2

Bruce Wayne silently sat in his car. At that moment, our friend Bobby ran around the corner, sprinting as fast as he could. He jumped into the car, pulling out the CD.

"We got our info," Robin said, pulling off his expertly crafted mask, Detective Conan style. "Even better, this is in code, so no one suspected anything. Everyone thought it was some plot line for a story."

"Good," Batman said, speeding away towards the Batcave. "But what took you so long? You were supposed to wait meet here at 12:00. I waited for a good amount of time before I thought I was risking being seen way too much."

"I was caught up in a case," Robin said. "The poor Yoshiaki Hara was killed. Apparently his brother was after some inheritance money."

"Huh," said Batman. "Money, huh? My computers detected some movement coming from the Penguin. Looks like he's is up to no good again. If Hara really was one of his trusted henchmen, we should now have enough information about him to finish him."

_Yeah, _Robin thought,_ but something's been really bothering me...something about that young boy..._

~XXX()XXX~_  
_

"That was quite impressive, Kogoro! I knew the legendary sleeping one could pull it through!" Inspector Megure was in high spirits, because solving this case would give him a raise. "We should celebrate at the bar!"

Kogoro, on the other hand, was not feeling well at all. Waking up after being tranquilized was not the best feeling to be walking around in.

"Uh, wha-?" Kogoro asked, obviously bewildered.

"Don't you remember?" Megure responded, surprised. "You expertly figured out that the victim's brother, after hurriedly buying the stuff at the bakery, knocked the trash can over and left a trail, to try to misguide you, right? And as evidence, he was the only one with garbage on his shoe! Later investigation also revealed that his fingerprints were on the can!"

"Oh-right..."Kogoro said. He shook his head, cleared his mind, and then gave on of his famous perverted laughs. "Just leave it to me, the great Sleeping Kogoro!"

_Yeah right,_ Conan thought. _After I get my body back I'm going to kick your put all the way to the planet-what!?_

The same mysterious, eerie black car sped past the group. Goosebumps crawled up Conan's spine as the car disappeared into the distance.

"Oi!" Takagi roared. "That's WAY above the speed limit! Get back here!"

"Nah, just leave him alone for today," Inspector Megure said. "Let's all get back home."

~XXX()XXX~

It was midnight when the pair parked their Porsche 356A across from the apartment complex. After successfully masquerading themselves as deliverymen, they made their way to Yoshiaki Hara's apartment.

"Well boss, you see the CD anywhere?" Vodka asked. He began to trash the apartment, opening drawers and throwing out books, opening and slamming doors, and causing a rather large racket.

"You idiot," Gin said. "I knew Hara was suspicious so I added a tracking device to the CD while he was at headquarters. We can locate it easily this way-wh-WHAT!?"

Vodka turned and dropped a glass vase on the floor. "What's that about, boss!? You almost never yell!"

"Someone got here before us and took it. We gotta go chase them. Get Korn and Chianti as well. Whoever took this is probably prepared for anything." Gin turned and lit a cigarette before walking out. "This is gonna get interesting," he said with a grin on his face.

* * *

"This is gonna get interesting," It sure is! :D

Just in case anyone was wondering, the story takes place in a random, regular city (neither Gotham or Beika). Consider it something like Anytown, USA.


	3. Chapter 3: Conan Edogawa in Wayne Manor

CHAPTER 3 IS HERE GUYS! GET HYPED!

OK get over it and start reading.

* * *

~XXX()XXX~

Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson climbed out of the Batmobile and made their way into the Wayne Manor. After greeting Bruce's butler, they hurried into the secret, underground Batcave, magically changing into their superhero outfits in an instant. Robin hopped onto his elevated platforms and began practicing his balance rituals while Batman began to investigate the CD. He stared at it for quite a long time.

"Now what are you waiting for?" Robin asked while doing some back flips. "Load it into the computer!"

"My friend," Batman said, "If you do that, our location will definitely be revealed. Look: this CD case is one, big, elaborate tracking system, although cleverly disguised." He crushed the case. "There," he said, "Whoever has set this up won't find us." He began to put the CD in his computer when he stopped and shook his head.

"What am I doing?" he muttered to himself. "This guy definitely is a criminal mastermind. He predicted that someone would try to steal his documents to try to solve the code, and so made a tracking device to keep an eye on it. If this is indeed the Penguin, he will have some operatives here soon." He shook his head.

"Robin, get on outside. There may be some suspicious people coming here soon."

Robin niftily jumped off of his platforms and landed without a sound.

"Ready when you are!" he replied, not noticing a crushed device under his shoe.

~XXX()XXX~

Conan Edogawa was nearing Wayne Manor when his tracking glasses failed.

"Damn it!" Conan said, stopping his solar-powered skateboard. "My glasses must have run out of batteries again. I hope they didn't discover the tracking device I left on Bobby's shoe." He slowly walked up to the mansion. _If they haven't discovered the device, they should be here by now. _Conan thought. _I knew that CD was something suspicious. I wonder what kind of people they are, and what illegal activities they're doing._

It was when he was hiding behind a bush in the large backyard when he heard the bullets. He ran over to the back wall and peered around the corner. His eyes opened wide as he saw Gin and Vodka with pistols, aiming at two men with capes and underwear. When Gin started to pull the trigger again, Conan ran away and hid behind a tall hill. Panting, he leaned against the side before falling through an old trap door.

~XXX()XXX~

Alfred Pennyworth was in the Batcave when he heard a child's yell. A large "thud" and crash soon followed. He immediately recognized the child's voice. Quickly he exited the programs, leaving a rather large computer screen, but nothing strange.

"Hello sir!" a cheery young child with glasses appeared by his side. "I accidentally fell through. Can you help me get out?"

Alfred was completely stuck like this. How did the child ever get here in the first place? This was supposed to be a secret lair!

"Ah-well, you see, I...well, you'll have to come this way..."

"Don't forget to shut off the this giant computer here!" Conan said, grinning. "He wouldn't like it if you were researching all of the ins and outs of the mansion defenses, right, Kaito Kid?"

* * *

Will Batman and Robin survive the BO's onslaught? What exactly is in the CD? And why is Kaito Kid here!?

FIND OUT NEXT TIME

p.s. fell hyped.

Also, please leave reviews. It's nice to know that you guys have opinions on my stories ^.^


	4. Chapter 4: Waddling Kaito

Chapter 4 begins...NOW

* * *

Kaito Kid stared, dumbfounded, at the young detective.

"H-how did you know?"

Conan smiled and answered smartly, "It's simple. You have a Japanese accent, and even the voice modulator attached to our outfit doesn't mask it."

~XXX()XXX~

Soon afterwards, Kaito Kid, Conan Edogawa, and a newly freed Alfred Pennyworth sat in the Batcave, contemplating on their plight. They had no idea as to what was going on outside, and Alfred was especially worried about his two young heroes. Conan, on the other hand, could care less about the freaks in jump suits and underwear, he just hoped that the Black Organization didn't find him. Kaito, as usual, was scheming on one thing or another in his head.

Kaito was thinking about snatching a couple of those costumes or trophies when Conan broke his thoughts.

"Say, what are you doing here anyways?" Conan inquired.

"Well, I-"

"Could it be that you were hired by the Penguin?" Alfred Pennyworth inquired, suddenly taking the spotlight from the main characters. I know that Batman thinks that The Penguin is plotting another heist, and you look VERY suspicious."

_At least someone can think, other than another certain detective,_ Conan thought.

Kaito began to sweat. "Eh-well-you see, I-"

"Of course, you're too smart to be manipulated like that, right?" Conan asked, smiling wryly. "Even if you ARE working for him, you probably have a plan to outsmart him, right?"

Kaito Kid planted his face into the wall, completely saddened that his plan was figured out.

~XXX()XXX~

Batman and Robin had rushed out of the mansion, expecting lowly, street-fighter type bad guys when they saw some criminals that were completely out of their league. A pair of men in black trench coats were outside, guns in hand, facing them. They immediately got to the point.

"Give us the CD, or die," Gin said, who was planning on killing him anyways.

Robin was prepared to rush out and use some new martial arts Batman had been teaching him, but Batman reached out a arm and stopped him.

"No," Batman said gravely. "These guys look tough."

Gin grinned. "Now hand it over," he said, taking a step forward. At that moment, Robin leapt into the air and landed in Vodka's face, taking the pair by surprise. Batman ran over and knocked the gun out of Gin's hand, but Gin quickly recovered from the shock and demonstrated great physical ability by punching Batman in the gut so hard he was knocked over.

Vodka, however, was not faring as well. In a classic sidekick versus sidekick battle, Robin successfully flipped Vodka over and threw him into Gin. Gin, however, was smart, quick, and agile, and used the momentum from Vodka to push him into Batman, who was by Gin's gun. Gin then ran over to the gun and recovered it. However, Batman and Robin had successfully neutralized Vodka, at least for the moment.

Gin grinned. "You don't know what you just got yourself into," he said, smiling.

At that moment, shivers ran up Batman's spine. He immediately dropped the unconscious Vodka and pushed Robin into a bush. And not too soon, as a bullet whizzed past him, landing a hole in his cape. After taking cover in the bush with Robin, he immediately analyzed the situation. Apparently, this guy has some crooks with him, somewhere on a roof nearby with sniper. The important thing was to get out and run for it, for he was a sitting target, but that guy with really long hair could just easily shoot him if he did that.

What Batman did next was truly unexpected, but Batman knew he had to do something out of the ordinary to get out of this. He knew that the snipers couldn't risk shooting their comrade, so he picked up poor Robin and threw him into the guy with long hair. The guy's eyes opened wide, and before Gin had even hit the ground Batman had jumped out, picked up Robin in the air, and dashed to the hill.

~XXX()XXX~

A convention of criminals were meeting at a candy factory called the _Jolly Jack. _In this meeting were the world's most famous, wanted criminals, minus a couple of people who were raiding a mansion.

The Penguin chuckled as he walked into the factory. The main room was covered with promotional posters of the worst and most epic villains in anime and cartoon history, such as the Akatsuki, Lupin the 3rd, Bluto, and Charles Montgomery Burns. The Penguin's favorite happened to be Lupin the 3rd, though he never had he sexiness to be able to steal something on his own, or even get a woman.

The large convention being held in the sacred room of Promotional Posters included several characters that many may recognize. The Joker, for one, was hosting it. Also attending were the legendary imbeciles Team Rocket, a very fat Dr. Egg man, a very ambitious Loki, and some other various villains in random cartoons and anime.

When the Penguin walked in, everyone stopped their blabbering and looked at him, except for Shredder, who was busy beating up the teenage mutant ninja turtles in the newest video game.

The Penguin ignored everyone walked up to the Joker.

"Regarding Batman," he whispered. "I just guaranteed us a valuable ally."

* * *

I'm not going to say anything this time except for a few notes not regarding the plot line.

1. I realize that many are coming back to read the new chapters, but not much reviews are being written, so I will keep writing this, but at a much slower place. There are other projects I'd like to work on. ^.^

2. I like pie.

P.S. I'd say the next Chapter would come in 3 weeks to a month.


	5. Chapter 5: Two on Two

Hey guys. Sorry for the delay. I've been busy with schoolwork and all that. I'll think you guys will like this Chapter though, Haibara enters the story, and the badass-ness of the Black Organization is shown!

* * *

Kaito Kid yawned. As much as he cared for the welfare of the poor kid, the current conversation between Conan and Batman was anything but exciting. When Batman asked for the reason why they were in the Batcave, Conan randomly started blurting out his entire life story. Soon, they were babbling on about one thing or another, first something about crime and solving cases, which carried on over to CD's, something called the Black Organization, and teamwork. Then, seemingly abrupt, Conan asked if Kaito could disguise as Shinichi and do some magic lovey-dovey thing again.

"And, why should I do that?" Kaito asked.

"Because you're working with us now, and you have nothing better to do. Also, I could easily get you arrested right now."

With that, Kaito Kid found himself walking the streets of the city, on the way to Shinichi Kudo's house.

~XXX()XXX~

Haibara had just finished conducting some experiments on the antidote for the APTX when Conan called her.

"What do you want?" she asked in a monotonous tone.

"Well, you see, I got stuck in a _really_ complicated case, and I have to leave the city for a while. You need to masquerade as me for a while, so no one would suspect anything." Batman looked on, impressed at Conan's apparent managing skills.

"No," Haibara said. "First, I don't act like you in any way, and after a couple of days people would start to suspect something weird is happening. Second, people may notice that I am gone. Finally, I can use Agasa's voice-modulator-face-mask, but I can't pretend to be sick for long, especially when Ran starts to check my temperature and things like that. Therefore, you offer is INVALID." With that, Haibara hung up.

Conan stared sadly at his phone. Robin, who was next to Conan eavesdropping on the conversation, cracked up laughing.

~XXX()XXX~

As the notorious villains began filtering out of Joker's hideout, cackling about their newly formed plans and alliances, Gin and Vodka calmly walked inside, keeping a serious tone and completely avoiding the usual crazy-laughter type entrance.

"Ah, you couldn't have come at a better time!" Penguin exclaimed, delighted. "I was just talking to the Joker here about you guys!"

Gin ignored him and looked straight at the Joker, recognizing the fact that he was much more worthy of talking to than the Penguin.

"Well, what's your business with us?" he asked. By this time, all the other villains had left, leaving an eerie silence behind. The calm, formidable voice of Gin echoed around the factory, sending shivers down Penguin's spine.

The Joker chuckled. "Well, I could say we have formed a mutual enemy. With you working for me, I could easily eliminate him."

Gin raised his eyebrows. "You want us two, to help you, just to get rid of one guy?" He turned to the Penguin. "Tell me, what am I going to get out of this?"

The Penguin chuckled nervously. "Well, you know the way I am...I already employed someone else to steal something from the Batcave, he's a pretty good thief, you know. Ah-I'll be willing to give it to you soon."

Gin frowned. "You know what, Vodka, I'm already starting to dislike this guy. It seems like this ball of waddling fat doesn't like to work for himself. Let's teach him a lesson."

The Penguin's eyes grew wide. The Joker frowned, slightly troubled, and backed off towards the exit. Sweat began to pour from The Penguin's forehead.

"Well, you know, I can always give you something else..." With that, a spray of bullets appeared out of nowhere, raining down from the ceiling, coming straight at the Penguin.

Shortly afterwards, Gin struck a deal with the Joker, right over the Penguin's bloody corpse.

_Now, that's my style, _The Joker thought, smiling.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the abruptness. Stay tuned to find out how the two factions face off!


	6. Chapter 6: To The Batcave, Conan!

Welcome to Chapter 6! *bows and opens the large, wooden doors*

* * *

"Ah! Conan, you got another cold!"

Ran was inspecting "Conan", who was laying in bed, wearing a voice modulator mask.

"Now, be very careful with this," Professor Agasa had said, handing a bottle of "cold pills" to Haibara. "I invented these for a maximum use of two days. If you take too much pills over a long period of time, there's no telling whether you explode or not."

As Ran began taking her temperature, Haibara thought, "You'd better hurry up and finish whatever you're doing, detective brat."

At that moment, the phone rang. Kogoro answered it.

"Eh? What the hell do you want, kid?" Kogoro asked impudently into the phone.

Kaito Kid sighed at being called "kid". Not sure of what to say, he asked,

"Um...is Ra-"

"You know what?" Kogoro said, who was in a bad mood from being hung over. "I don't care, you stupid detective brat, don't be going around giving bad influences with my daughter. No, you CANNOT talk to her." With that, Kogoro nastily hung up.

~XXX()XXX~

Conan awoke from the bright sunlight pouring through the bedroom window. He looked about, dazed and uncomfortable in Wayne Manor.

Alfred Pennyworth opened the door and bowed. "I see that young master Conan has woken up. If there's anything you need of assistance, I'll be ready. Breakfast is ready as well." He smiled and left the room.

"Uh..."Conan stared at the closed door. Then, he switched out of his pajamas and ran towards Alfred as fast as he could.

"Say, mister!" he said brightly. "Do you have a collection of Sherlock Holmes books?"

~XXX()XXX~

In the afternoon, Batman and Conan were in the Batcave, planning out their next plan regarding the Black Organization. Robin was out on his platforms again, practicing his acts of balance. Conan sat, deep in thought.

"The Black Organization will be coming back soon for the CD again," he said. "But they're going to use a completely different approach. They probably thought, at first, that you were some random guy who accidentally got the CD. Now, they know who you are, and so they'll probably do something a lot more drastic."

"Hmm..."Batman said. "We _must_ do something about it, before those guys come back." He turned to his computer. "Now, this is very strange," he said. "I've placed a monitor on the Penguin a long while back, and I've been keeping tabs on him. Right now, he's just stopped over at the Joker's hideout, and he hasn't left in a day."

"We should go check it out," Conan suggested.

~XXX()XXX~

Robin and Conan peered through the doors of the abandoned factory before running in. Batman lingered behind, scanning the area with acute vision, ready to pick out any lingering enemies, or worse, The Joker.

Conan stopped at the dead body of the Penguin. He peered at the bullets that ripped through his body.

"Ugh," Robin muttered. He bent over as well, picked up Batman's tracker and tossed it over to him. Conan, meanwhile, was thinking of the murder.

"Based on the angle of the entry and exit points of the bullets, some one was hiding by that walkway near the ceiling," he said. "They had a machine gun and sprayed it at the Penguin."

"Pretty good," Batman said. "But who the heck killed him? I don't think the Joker would be interested in killing the Penguin, it would be a waste of his time."

Conan thought back to the time when he encountered Kaito Kid in the Batcave. Who was it that he was working for...? Ah, right, the Penguin. Not only that, but Kaito also was going to double-cross him. Conan knew, however, that Kaito wouldn't kill anyone.

"Ah-le-le!" Conan said, breaking the silence. "Doesn't the Penguin have a lot of criminals working for him? What if he was double-crossed by someone?"

Batman made the connection quickly and smiled. "And not only that, the CD originally contained information on the Penguin. Good work, kid. TO THE BATCAVE, ROBIN AND CONAN!"


	7. Chapter 7: Why So Serious?

It's Chapter 7, folks. What else can I say?

* * *

Batman was on his computer, monitoring the status of the Joker.

"There's no guarantee as to where Gin and Vodka are," he said. "But we could definitely get some answers out of the Joker."

Conan frowned. "Would he actually tell us, though? He can easily lie."

"Huh," Batman frowned. "We'll think of something."

~XXX()XXX~

Ran and "Conan" sat on the train headed for Osaka.

"I caaaan't wait!" Ran squealed. "I can't believe Heiji and Shinichi are having a deduction showdown! Not only that, it's on some exotic island! I also haven't seen Shinichi for months! I hope he beats Heiji~!" Ran giggled, adding a generic squiggly line to the end of her sentence. Haibara sighed at her fangirl-ish ways. Suddenly, her phone rang.

"Say, Haibara, can you make some truth-telling pill?" Conan asked.

"No." she said, and hung up.

_Oi Oi, _Conan thought.

~XXX()XXX~

"Hey, Kudo!" Heiji greeted "Conan" as they stepped off the train in Osaka. "Are you ready for-" he stopped. Ran and Kazuha were busy talking to each other, probably on advancing their relationships.

"What's this?" Heiji asked "Conan" in a low tone. "I thought you would be...you know...fine, for this occasion..."

"Yeah," Haibara said. "I'll be coming in my regular form soon. Just don't call me Kudo. Everyone will be utterly confused."

Heiji stared blankly. "Of...course."

Heiji, "Conan", Kazuha and Ran 'toured' Osaka for the rest of the afternoon, again. They visited some random places that wouldn't compare to Tokyo, although Heiji kept blabbering on about how awesome Osaka was and that Tokyo was incredibly overrated. After dinner, they drove out to a dock city and booked a hotel for the night, as they were leaving for the island tomorrow. Haibara and Ran, flipping through channels, ended up watching "Shinichi" walk of the train at the dock city and talk to reporters.

"That stupid b***h!" Ran yelled, punching a pillow. "Why doesn't he call me!?"

"Hey, Ran, why are the having a deduction showdown again?" Haibara asked.

"Conan, don't talk to me! I'm waiting for a call, ok?"

_This author is so stupid for making such a pointless chapter in this story, _Haibara thought.

~XXX()XXX~

Kaito Kid stepped off of his boat.

"Welcome, welcome to Jefublah's Island!" The host said, walking towards him. Cameras followed every sound and movement the host and "Shinichi" made. "Come with me, my dear friend! I shall show you the log cabin where you will be staying with Heiji, and some other detectives as well. A fake murder will take place, and the first to solve it will one one hundred thousand dollars!"

Kaito could imagine cheesy game show sounds in the background. "Cool, I guess," Kaito said monotonously, not really caring for deduction showdowns."

"Now, why so serious, my friend?" The host smiled. "Some with me!"

Kaito walked into the cabin with the host. It was a large, stately cabin with a main dining room, an off-side kitchen, and a hallway to the right, leading to the contestant's rooms.

"Your room is right here," the host said. "Although you and Heiji will be the highlight of the competition, numerous other detectives will be coming to mark their spot in deduction history as well! The host smiled in a slightly evil fashion at the thought of all the detectives in one place.

"Feel free to do whatever you like, while you're waiting for the others to come. Just don't blow anything up!"

~XXX()XXX~

Robin rushed into the Batcave.

"Hey, Kudo, this is probably important." he said, shoving the newspaper in front of Conan. "It's about a showdown between you and a bunch of other detectives. You and this other guy are expected to be the top performers, and if you don't act up to standards some of the other smarties will probably figure out something's not right. And being friends with a crime investigator and all, you find that detectives are REALLY nosy."

Conan frowned. "I'm certain Kaito will be alright. He's not good with cases, definitely, but he's not stupid, either. Sure, he won't win, but it probably won't be a concern."

Batman walked into the cave. "Sorry, Conan, this competition will be a big concern for us. Why, you ask? Well, according to my computer here, the Joker is on that island right now."

* * *

I like naming islands after myself. Oh, and leave reviews. They're greatly appreciated. :D


	8. Chapter 8: Why So Serious? Part 2

*Drum roll*

Who is this mysterious person on the island? What will be the fate of our unknowing Phantom Thief and Heiji? Read this chapter to FIND OUT...some more.

* * *

The host stood in the living room of the log cabin, the full entourage of detectives presented before him. Among the group included Heiji Hattori, legendary detective of the West, and Kaito Kid, masquerading as Shinichi Kudo, legendary detective of the East. The host smiled as he saw all the possibilities that may occur in the show.

"Ah," The host said, rubbing his hands together, lips widening into a wicked smile. "We can now begin this reality deduction show." The camera trained it's lens on the host as he paced the room, the detectives seated at the dining table. "What I am about to tell you is a true story that some of you may have already heard. I have gathered you all here in an attempt to solve this centuries-long mystery...and, in addition to solving the mystery, you obtain national fame and wealth as well," the host said, motioning to the camera.

"This island is full of mystery," the host began his story. Already Kaito Kid was bored. How Shinichi Kudo liked these things were beyond his comprehension.

"200 years ago," the host continued, "A valuable diamond, once held in a sacred shrine, worshiped by a mysterious ancient civilization, miraculously disappeared."

Kaito Kid's ears perked up.

"It was rumored that, if the time was right, the gem would give the holder immortality," the host continued, lowering his voice so that the cameras strained to pick up his voice. "According to the ancient myth, if the gem was held to moonlight at the time of the Volley Comet, it would produce a liquid. If one consumes this liquid, immortality is granted."

"This is just as idiotic as the sorcerer's stone," Heiji scoffed. Kaito, however, was on edge. Heiji, who believed him to be Kudo, gave him a weird look.

The host smiled at Heiji. "Why so serious, my son?" he asked menacingly, when suddenly, a shriek pierced the quiet evening, followed by a dull, hollow thud outside.

~XXX()XXX~

Conan Edogawa and Batman stood at the docks, looking out into the sea. Situated in front of the duo was Jefublah island, where The Joker was supposedly located. Robin pulled up in a small motor boat.

"Hurry and hop on," Robin said, "Someone just died on that island!"

"What!?" Batman yelled. "Quick, Conan to the batcave!-er, island!" He grabbed Conan by the collar and the trio sped off to the island. Conan turned towards the dock as the boat sped away. He wasn't sure if it was his imagination or not, but he swore he saw a group of ravens fly off into the distance.

* * *

Quick scene setting up the rest of the story. Who had died on the island? Is it time for Batman to finally defeat is nemesis? What of Conan and the Black Organization? And the legendary gem? Stayed tuned to find out more!


	9. Chapter 9: Justice and Revenge

Sorry for the short hiatus, the story is now back on track! Prologue in the beginning...

* * *

One regular evening, Conan Edogawa and Ran Mouri were enjoying Saturday Night Live when Kogoro Mouri was asked to solve a murder. The case appeared to be normal enough; an aspiring author by the name of Yoshiaki Hara was killed by his brother for his money. However, by a wicked twist of fate, the murder tied into the devilish ploys of a notorious villian, The Penguin, who Batman and Robin happened to be tracking at the time. (But wait, there's more!) The Penguin's agent, Yoshiaki Hara, was not only working for the Black Organization, but had his CD stolen by Batman and Robin! Robin, in fact, who was masquerading as an acquaintance of Hara, was held back on his mission for being a suspect in the case. Both Conan Edogawa, who was suspicious of the suspect, and the Black Organization, who put a tracking device on the CD, followed Batman and Robin to Wayne Mansion. There, the two plot lines came together as Team Batman joined forces with Team Conan, and Team Black Org killed off the Penguin because he was a ball of fat. And joined up with the Joker.

~XXX()XXX~

Batman, Robin and Conan neared the island. The wind blew furiously and the clouds hung low around the tall mountains on the island. Batman killed the engine of the motor boat and drifted towards the dock. Batman and Robin's capes blew majestically as they stood at the front of the boat, looking at the island, contemplating at the task at hand. The capes annoyingly knocked off Conan's glasses.

"Oi oi!" Conan muttered. "Take off those damn capes things, we're going to be found out if he hears all that flapping."

Batman looked sternly at the young boy. "You must realize, young master, that a cape is represents the honor, virtue and life itself of a superhero. By throwing your cape away, your career as a superhero is finished."

Batman somersaulted off the boat and onto the mainland, with Conan hopping off after him. Robin remained on the boat as a lookout for anyone suspicious.

It was late evening, and everything was a murky shade of black against the dark blue sky, so that the transitions between the two colors were not clear. Weeds and dead grass scratched at Conan's ankles as he trudged towards the cottage, trailing behind Batman. The crisp, cool air did nothing to calm Conan's nerves as he neared the small knot of people by the cottage. What would happen in this confrontation between Gin and Vodka? Would today finally be the day where he can bring justice to the world be revealing their huge organization? Or would this day be just like the others, with the agents turning the tables on him and leaving him with nothing?

To Batman, this was just like any other mission regarding the Joker. There will be surprises, yes, but surprises will be expected. No doubt the other agents Conan was talking about would be here as well, but that was second priority. Batman had waited years for this moment, where he can finally purge the world the it's vilest evil, but can also cast revenge on the man who had killed a good number of his friends years past. As he walked closer he could feel the hate crawl up in his heart, his adrenaline rushing, fist clenched. But Batman knew that he could not let the anger control him. He would control his anger, use it to his advantage, keep his cool, and take down the Joker. He would not only do it for himself, but for the welfare of the rest of the city.

With these thoughts our heroes trudged slowly towards the cottage. Their ears began to pick up some words, mostly the host's incredibly loud narration of the crime. The TV crew surrounded the scene, so that Batman and Conan could not see. Instead of continuing towards the cottage, they crept towards the mountain at the center of the island. They found a boulder that was conveniently located close enough to the cottage to hear the people but far away enough to stay out of sight. The boulder, of course, was put there by the lazy author who though of a lazy and generic way for the two main characters to achieve their goal and not die. Yes, the main characters don't die for once, thank you Moffat.

"And MY GOODNESS, what a _terrible tragedy_ has befallen upon us! Not five minutes after the start of the game and already a dead victim appears! And not only that, this corpse seems to belong to none other than Kaito Kid!"

Conan listened intently to the host, who apparently was the Joker, according to Batman's handheld tracker. Conan began to take in the crime scene and the words the host said, trying to piece together the entire crime while keeping the Black Organization in mind. Batman, meanwhile, was surveying the area, looking for places in the environment that he could use to his advantage in his eventual fight with the Joker. It was when our two heroes were consumed in thought that the crowd gave out a loud gasp.

Batman, who happened to be staring at the Joker anyways, saw the scene unfold in from of him. Heiji was presently at the center of attention, as all the cameras were pointed at him. The few other detectives had looks of surprise, worry, and fear on their face. Shinichi was looking at the corpse with a disgusted look. The host said something in a quiet and worried fashion, and Heiji responded with some kind of answer that once again, gave the entire group a gasp. At this moment, Heiji ran off, Shinichi with him, as the other detectives began to demand something from the host, who appeared to be clueless on the particular topic as well.

Entranced at the scene unfolding in front of him, he did not notice the urgent beeping on his communications device at his wrist. He did not notice the shadowy figure hiding behind a nearby boulder, nor did he notice a slight weight resting on the right side of his body where Conan had sat. He did not notice any of this until it was too late, when the bullet was already in the air and flying towards him. The last thing he saw a black shadow rising from a boulder, hefting a gun over his shoulder.

On Batman's motorboat, Robin's bloody, slashed corpse shone brightly in the moonlight.


	10. Chapter 10: The True Power of Sidekicks

Next installation has arrived! Lots of epic fights scenes, but be warned that it might be a little bloody-but not that much, considering shows like Supernatural and the Walking Dead...ok, I'm just rambling now. Read.

* * *

Robin panted as he climbed onto shore and quickly hid behind some cargo crates. The harbor was abandoned and the dead night was oppressive on Robin. He sat behind some crates and tried to calm himself, slowly replaying events through his mind. He was on guard at the boat, his eyes peeled for any trouble. Suddenly, the windshield cracked and something whizzed past him with a force that caught him unbalanced. He knew he was in the cross hairs of a sniper. Quickly he ducked and hid under the dashboard of the boat and came up with a plan. He could not stay where he was, as anyone can just as easily find him and kill him. But there was a secret compartment under seats that could drop him free into the ocean, and he could swim back ashore. It was an incredibly risky measure, and it would also abandon him from his post. Another option was to drop into the ocean and hide behind a rock, where the sniper could not shoot at him and he could keep and eye on the boat. He memorized the geography of the surrounding area and was pretty certain he could quickly find a safe rock to hide behind. Either that, or staying in the open for the sniper to shoot at him. He started to move when he heard a 'thud' on the boat.

Batman's head rolled from front of him.

Robin was awestruck with fear. Every muscle in his body told him to move, get out, drop into the ocean and swim away. But his mind was numb, his breath short. His heart pounded so loudly he was certain that whoever was on the boat could hear him. His hands were clammy, his arms shaking, brow trembling.

Thick, loud steps on the wooden floor.

Robin whimpered.

The thudding turned to the clank of combat boots on steel as the person neared the front of the boat, where Robin was hidden.

Tears were streaming down his face. His trembling fingers crept towards the latch leading to the ocean, to escape, to freedom from the horror. But he was too lake. A combat boot came down onto his hand, crushing it. Robin screamed a torturous, horrendous scream that had built up inside of him.

The Joker looked down into his face.

Robin's fear was erased for a moment by confusion. Was he not supposed to be hosting the mystery show? The Joker's smile widened, and he whispered, "Why so serious, son?"

Robin's fear returned and a knot tied in his throat. He let out a small whisper. The Joker laughed.

"A-ha-ha-ha! What is the sidekick without the superhero? Nothing up a weakling! HA!" He spat in Robin's face and took out a knife.

This enraged him. Robin's fear was entirely erased by adrenaline and strength. His eyes rested on Batman's head and for a second thought about his deceased friend. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the Joker's knife come down, but he rolled out of the way, knocking the Joker over.

_I'll do this for Batman, _Robin thought. _For him._

The Joker recovered and started slashing at him. Robin expertly dodged the attacks and landed on a handstand despite his broken hand, and then launched himself at the Joker feet first, delivering a powerful kick. Robin felt a bullet whiz past him as he did it and knew the sniper was on his trail. He had no time. Quickly he took the joker and flipped him over the side of the boat with little effort.

_Weakling? Yeah, right._ He quickly ran towards the back of the boat. He quickly formed a plan in his head. There was a dummy of him, slashed up in the storage area. It was a simple device left by the author of the story so that the main characters could fake their deaths and save the day. Basically.

He took out the dummy and whirled around. A bullet suddenly became dislodged in the dummy, startling him. He quickly threw the dummy towards the front and turned to jump overboard. But the Joker was right behind him.

The Joker laughed. Robin was not in a good situation. A serial killer was in front of him and a sniper was behind him. Quickly he rolled to the side and brought the Joker with him, launching him towards the sea again. Suddenly he felt a strong stinging in his shoulder blade, and again in his leg.

_I wasn't fast enough,_ he thought, but quickly jumped anyways. The seawater stung his wounds and he found it hard to move. He knew that the scent of his blood would attract whatever shark-thing was in the ocean, so he grabbed on of the life boats and climbed on. At this point, he knew he was a sitting duck for the sniper, but he knew that he would most likely be safe, as the Joker had climbed on board with him (not that Robin wanted him to, of course). One of the Joker's assassins wouldn't dare try to shoot the Joker, unless...

A bullet whizzed by and hit the Joker in the arm.

"GAH!" He screamed.

"Whoops," Gin said as he loaded another bullet. "I'll try to aim for that green guy in underwear next time, huh?"

He did not need to. The Joker and Robin were attempting some fist fight on the incredibly unstable life boat. Robin, with his superb balance, eventually picked up the Joker and was prepared to throw him, again. This time, however, the Joker's knife hand was hanging limp, and he managed to stab into Robin's back. Robin screamed louder than before and tears welled up in his eyes. But his thoughts returned to his dead friend and he continued to fight, throwing the Joker overboard, hoping he would suffer a painful death by shark. Then he fainted, playing dead, hoping the sniper wouldn't shoot. He didn't.

_I'm so grateful I'm alive,_ Robin thought, panting. Then his eyes well with tears as he thought of Batman. The impact of the death had not fully hit until now, and he found it difficult to breath. He covered his face in his hands and cried, and then began to cry even more because of the physical pain it brought. Then he coughed blood, and fainted, unconscious.

A young boy clad in white with a cape and magician's hat perch precariously on a street lamp above him, observing him.

* * *

Next chapter coming soon! Thank you to everyone who has been patient, especially have my half-year hiatus in which I did not upload or update any stories at all...sorry about that. And I promise that the next chapter will be happier...


End file.
